


Promt: Coffee Shop AU

by All_The_Monsters



Series: August Writing Challenge 2019 [3]
Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: F/M, coffee shop AU, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Monsters/pseuds/All_The_Monsters
Summary: Sorry I'm a little behind, I got sick for a while and was knocked of my butt, but here it is.Anya enjoys admiring the barista at her favorite cafe, but that's not the only reason she goes their... Anya could suppose they make decent coffee and tea too....





	Promt: Coffee Shop AU

The small cafe was located on one of the more secluded blocks in Paris, that being part of the reason Anya often frequented the homey shop. The other reason being the rather unabashedly attractive barista who'd only been hired on for a little over three weeks, but had managed to double the amount of time Anya would come to the shop, not to mention he could make a mean chai tea latte.

Looking up over the brim of the paper cup printed with the cafe's logo, Anya blushed when she caught the eye of the aforementioned barista, who offered her a small smile before returning to his previous task of preparing what ever order he was working on. Spinning her cup in her hands, Anya caught of a smudge. Turning the cup to get a better look, Anya's heart skips a beat at the sight of a phone number scribbled across along with a name. 

Glancing back up, the barista, who's name she now knew to be Gleb, was smiling at shyly at her from behind the counter and Anya couldn't help but smile back, a little more confidently this time, keeping the eye contact longer before propriety demanded one of them look away lest it become awkward. 

Anya had looked back down to her phone where she was contemplating adding Gleb's number when a voice startled her from above. "I hope that wasn't too forward of me." Anya looked up to see Gleb standing by her table, his apron had been abandoned sometime on the way over, and he now held one of the shops drinks in his hand. "Do you mind?" He gestured to the seat across from Anya. 

"No, not at all." Anya smile politely before taking a sip of her own drink. 

"So, are you new to the area as well or just the job?" Anya asked, attempting to make small talk. 

"Yes." Gleb answered before taking a sip. 

"Yes?" Anya furrowed her brow.

"To both," Gleb clarified, "I'm new to both the town and the job. 

"Oh, where are you from?" Anya titled her head in curiosity. 

"Russia." Gleb stated simply. 

"That's a long way from here." Anya pointed out. 

"It is. What about you? What's your story?" It was Gleb's turn to be inquisitive. 

"I don't know, it's a long one I'd rather not relive." Anya admitted, looking down into her cup. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to prod." Gleb drew back. 

"No, it's fine, it's just, not something you tell people you've just met." Anya looked back up. 

"Rough past?" Gleb asked. 

"You could say," Anya swirled her drink around in it's cup, "Anyway, so, what brought you to Paris?" Anya brushed aside the dark topic. 

"You know, I don't really know." Gleb smiled wistfully, "I guess after my parents passed I drifted around Russia for a while, joined the military, then felt the need to run. Somewhere. Anywhere." 

"So you came here?" Anya smiled. Gleb gestured his hands around him in response. "Wow. I'm from Russia," Anya opened up slightly, "after.....after it happened I came here, I didn't know why back then, I had amnesia. Turns out I was running to my grandmother." 

"Sounds like an interesting story, if you'd be willing to share it." Gleb replied. 

"Maybe I will, it'd be good to get it off my chest." Anya sat back in her chair and observed Gleb. 

"I'd like to hear it, perhaps over dinner?" Anya's heart lept in her chest. 

"That sounds...nice." Anya suddenly felt shy. 

"Maybe tomorrow night?" Gleb fidgeted slightly, betraying his cool and calm exterior. 

"It's a date." Anya replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any questions, comments, concerns, and or interetive dances in the comment section below. Follow my Glenya account on Tumblr, allthemonsters-yashka :)


End file.
